


‘Friends’ Again

by goosebxrry



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: (consider this me making up for that absolutely angsty gream fic), M/M, ajxusjudh fluff, anyway yeah soft sweeties in love, flustered cub and scar being so soft, idk what it is abt these two, lots and lots of fluff, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry
Summary: Scar’s worried he and Cub aren’t friends anymore, but he doesn’t have any doubt that they’re still close by the time he leaves.
Relationships: Cubfan135/GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	‘Friends’ Again

**Author's Note:**

> this stuff is something im not used to writing but its soft
> 
> (speaking of not used to writing im not used to writing things with chapters. im so sorry that im avoiding continuing an old nickname i literally have the plot and everything im just. procrastinating. 
> 
> it will get done i swear)
> 
> anyway enjoy! xoxo

It was a little strange.

After the new season began, Scar and Cub had been, for the most part, not together. They were practically inseparable previously, and it wasn’t like they had an argument— they just stopped hanging out.

Sometimes they’d see each other in the shopping district and smile, but it just wasn’t the same. Scar needed to know what had happened, and most importantly, he wanted to fix it.

So instead of doing whatever mayoral things mayors do after he won, instead of working on Big Bill and the huge hole down to the nether, he flew to the desert.

At least Cub’s base was easy to spot.

He landed out front. A button caught his eye and he reached up, watching in awe as the door opened in a far more extraordinary and opulent way than needed— a show of redstone skill, it seemed.

He had expected that to be a doorbell, and when Cub rushed out front with a look of surprise at his door being suddenly open, Scar’s face flushed.

Maybe he should have sent a message.

“Scar? What’re you doing here?” He walked over, a worried look on his face. “Is something wrong?”

Scar fumbled over a response, not expecting to already be talking. Why had he come so late in the evening? When had it become hard to talk to his friend? Had it really been that long?

“I— uh, actually, I was planning on asking you the same thing,” He finally managed to make a coherent string of words after one or two failed attempts. What, was he just supposed to say ‘I feel like we’re drifting apart’ as soon as Cub said hello?

“...What?”

Scar sighed, looking down. “I feel like we aren’t talking or spending time together like we used to,” He mumbled. He sounded like a kid, and the realization of that wasn’t helping. “I don’t know if I upset you or something, but I just wanted—“

“Scar, you didn’t upset me,” Cub quickly stopped his rambling, placing a sunburned hand on his friend’s arm. “I’ve just been busy. I was planning on asking you to do something with me at some point, but I just wasn’t sure what and...” He trailed off.

Geez, they really hadn’t spoken in a while. It had been a few months, come to think of it.

Oh. He could see why Scar was worried.

Scar smiled softly, pulling Cub into a hug. Even Cub could feel the relief that seemed to radiate from the terraformer, the way he squeezed just a little harder than usual and how he pressed his face into Cub’s shoulder.

And frankly, it felt nice. He missed this, the time they spent together in the previous seasons. He wrapped his arms around Scar’s back to reciprocate the embrace.

But the sun was setting, and the low growl of a husk nearby made them both jump. Cub started leading Scar inside his base, and to his surprise, felt a tug of resistance as he gently held the other’s wrist.

He let go. Before he could ask, Scar explained.

“I— I don’t want to intrude, I kind of showed up without a notice and—“

“It’s alright, I didn’t have any plans.”

That wasn’t entirely true— he had projects to work on, videos to edit, but his friends came first, as always. He reached out again and this time when he took Scar’s hand, he felt no resistance at all.

He closed the door to effectively trap any mobs outside, and Scar was already looking around. He hadn’t even seen his base, Cub realized. And, a second realization, it was a mess. He silently berated himself for not cleaning.

“Sorry about the mess,” He mumbled.

“I don’t mind,” Scar replied, tugging slightly on his sash. “It’s cool in here. Nice ambiance.”

Nice ambiance. What was that supposed to mean? Sometimes Scar’s compliments were so utterly vague and uncertain, it always worried Cub that it was just a coverup to hide that he didn’t like something.

But that smile looked genuine.

Cub cleared his throat as he looked away, thinking of something to say. “Would you like anything to eat?”

Scar shrugged. “If you were planning on eating and you have any extra, then sure.” He sat down on a shulker box. “Don’t make anything specifically for me, though.”

Cub nodded, walking to his kitchen to get his dinner. Cooked rabbit, something that came in generous numbers and spectacular ease in the desert. He had some pre-prepared, sitting in an icebox, so he just heated up two servings instead of one.

And the idea of not eating alone? It made his heart flutter.

Soon enough they were sitting side-by-side at a table, both digging into the meat. Scar hadn’t had any rabbit since the season began, so he seemed to be enjoying it a bit more.

According to him, the jungle had so much fertile soil that he’d been living off melons, carrots, and potatoes almost exclusively.

The conversation continued for a while, occasionally lapsing into silence only to be restarted by one of them. As they were nearing the end of their meal, Scar cut himself off and chuckled.

“Hm?”

“Don’t worry about it. Got a little something in your beard, though,”

He reached forward, wiping something from the corner of his mouth. Cub frowned, flushing as he turned away. Scar just giggled a little at the reaction he’d gotten, shaking his head.

“You always were a bit of a messy eater,” He said with another chuckle as he brought another bite to his mouth. Cub glanced back, his blue-grey eyes landing on Scar’s vivid emerald.

They both sat there for a moment, completely still.

Then Scar leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. They were both silent.

“It was really good seeing you again, Cub,” He mumbled, clearing struggling to keep his face from turning the same shade as Cub’s. “It’s getting late, though, I don’t want to have to deal with too many phantoms—“

“You can stay,” Cub barely managed to get the words out. How had they gone from barely friends to this in just half an hour? The delighted face Scar gave him as he looked up almost made his heart rocket out of his chest.

Usually he was the calm one, the collected one, the one keeping them both grounded— but this was a new experience. He was flustered, that was for sure.

“I can?”

“Sure, yeah,” He coughed nervously. “You can sleep in my bed— if you’re comfortable with that. I can get another one. I’m sure I have one somewhere, I’d just have to—“

Scar smiled fondly at him and took his hand, pressing another kiss to the palm. “No, no, that’s too much trouble.” Scar pressed Cub’s hand to his cheek, and that only fuelled the already raging fire that was blazing within his chest. “Together sounds good to me.”

And so the next two minutes were spent with both of them changing into comfortable sleeping clothes before entering Cub’s bedroom.

(Scar kept a change of clothes in his ender chest, a backup plan if something went wrong— definitely a smart choice, considering how often his elytra broke while he was flying over water)

And if Scar ended up being a cuddler, if Cub was enjoying the feeling of Scar’s arms snaked around his abdomen and a heartbeat beating against his own, if Scar was happier than he had been for the entire season, that was their own business. 

And if, occasionally, Scar would now stay for dinner and only leave the next morning whenever they hung out, that was also their business.

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya liked it... have a good morning/afternoon/evening (*^^*)


End file.
